An Overworked Captain
by Princess Kana
Summary: Poor Hitsugaya! He just works too hard, his body crashes and Ukitake wants Matsumoto to help him. NOT a Hitsu and Matsu couple! My first fic! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey

Hey!! And Hello! This is my first fanfic so please, try and not throw up or die from it okay 

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just like everyone else

.

I guess you want a little summary, so Toshiro overworked himself, as usual, and Ukitake asks Matsumoto if she can help the young captain. Motherly love, and that's it! Enjoy!

Poor Shiro-chan

It was a bright and sunny day in Soul Society, yet to Hisuyaga Torshiro, it felt as cold as a winter day. He was in his office, as usual, doing all of the paperwork for his squad. "Damn," he thought to himself. Where was Matsumoto-samma when he needed her? Probably drinking herself silly, heh maybe if he took away all of her sake she would actually do her work. He laughed to himself. The day Matsumoto would be without a drink is the day when he stops doing his work.

Hitsugaya put down the finished paper and sighed. He just didn't feel like himself today. He felt dizzy, and his back was tingling painfully. "Why do I feel so tired?" he thought to himself. He sighed and looked at the clock, it was only 6 o'clock, yet then he realized.

"Oh God, I'm going to be late!" he picked up his paperwork and shunpoed to the captains' meeting place. He was huffing and puffing when he got there, just in time. He sat right next to Ukitake and thanked the gods. His perfect attendance was not going to be soiled just because he was feeling under the weather. He tried to listen to the meeting, yet he just couldn't get his eyes to focus. Every time he tried to listen, the blurriness came back. He blinked it off, yet it kept on occurring. Thankfully, it was just another budget meeting, so there wasn't anything of grave importance to really listen to.

Ukitake noticed that his little Shiro-kun was almost late. The old captain always cared for the youngest captain in the Goite Squads. He was worried about the icy haired wonder; he could tell that Toshiro was not paying any attention at all. Usually that guy paid attention even when the budget meetings lasted for an hour. Thankfully, this was only a fifteen-minute ordeal, so when the meeting came to a close, he tried to get a word with him.

"Oh Shiro-kun!" Ukitake called happily as Toshiro tried to go back to his squad. He ran up to the little captain and see what was up with him.

"Oh, Ukitake," he said rather plainly, "I'm sorry, but I have to go back to my office and do some more work."

"Come on!" Ukitake laughed, "You can't even talk to me for a second?"

"No, now goodbye," the young captain said rather quickly as he walked away.

Ukitake was stunned. Never had he seen Toshiro-kun behave so… odd. He wondered what sudden urgency to him. Then he realized, oh no. Toshiro must be ill, again. That kid had always tried to evade any type of illness. It had been four years since he saw that young kid with any type of cold, and what a misery it was to see him ill. It was like seeing a miniature canine drenched in water. Also, he was the most defiant captain when it came to going to the fourth division for medical reasons. He would not go without a fight. Ukitake shuddered as he thought that the battle going to the hospital was like trying to get Kenpachi to stop fighting. He decided to go to Matsumoto's home and see if she could do anything with him. Even though she has tried to get him drunk on several occasions, she could still be there when Toshiro needed her the most.

He calmly walked to Matsumoto's abode; he wanted to confirm that he did not go so urgently like he wanted to. If anyone else knew that Toshiro was not well, it would hell for that poor boy.

Ukitake knocked on the door he heard a few quiet steps and it opened, "G'day, Ukitake-san, what brings you here?" she said in a sprightly manner.

He entered her domain and sat on a cushy red sofa. Matsumoto poured him a cup of tea and he gratefully accepted it as she plopped down next to him, "We need to talk about Toshiro," he began.

Her heart stopped as he said her captain's name, "Why? What's wrong with him?"

Ukitake sighed, "It's the worst, I believe that Shiro-kun has or will fall ill very soon."

Matsumoto gaped, she didn't believe it would be that bad. The last time that Toshiro had gotten ill, Unahona had to practically sedate him the entire time. If he was ever fully conscious, he would scurry out of the hospital in a second, and the great race to find the fever-ridden captain would begin.

"What are we going to do?" Matsumoto groaned.

Ukitake sighed, "I don't know, just can you keep a good eye on him?"

"Of course. I'll at least make sure that he gets to bed on time tonight."

"Thank you Matsumoto-san."

Well… That's it for now! I have the other part finished BUT I need to do some editing. I might even get it beta read if I think that I need to. Maybe in the reviews someone can give me some good beta tester names??


	2. Chapter 2

Hey

Hey! It's me  Thank you Shadowed Dagger Rips Asunder for giving me my first review EVER. I was going to post this on Monday, BUT I decided to do it right now just because of the two nice reviews! I think I know what new story I am going to do next. I'll have it done… sometime. So enjoy!

-Princess kana

Chapter Two

Hitsugaya groaned when he was at his office and plopped on his couch. Every part of his body was sore. He walked from his couch to his desk and moaned about the paperwork. He still had a lot to do. "Okay," he thought to himself, "I'll do half of it and force Matsumoto to do the rest." He sighed as he tried to concentrate; yet it was becoming harder to do so. His spinning head felt like Matsumoto's when she had a hangover. He picked up the small mirror and looked at his face. His skin was pale, hair frazzled, eyes bloodshot. "Oh great," he thought to himself. He put the mirror down and grabbed his cup of green tea and drank. He just realized that he throat was sore – great.

At around 9 o'clock he heard a soft knocking at the door. He groaned as he got out of his chair and slowly walked to the door. Who could it be at this time of day?

"Taichou, are you there?" Matsumoto asked from outside. Well, she sounded sober.

"I'll be right…" he was going to finish his sentence when a coughing fit hit him that would make Ukitake cringe.

Matsumoto knew then that there was something seriously wrong with her captain. She quickly opened the door, and saw Shiro on his knees practically gagging. She picked up her young captain and started rubbing his back to make him stop. He squirmed a little at first, yet then he halted and let her help him. His coughing stopped after a minute. She laid him down on the couch.

He was a mess, and she felt like it was her fault. She was always the one that made him do more work. That and the stress of everything must have lowered his defenses. "What a mess," she thought as she looked into his eyes and combed through his hair. "I'm sorry," she whispered to her captain.

"It's not," Hitsugaya started, but then Matsumoto put a finger to his lips.

"Shh, yes it is," she said as a tear started to form in her eye, "I make you do so much, and I forget that your body is still that of a 12-year old boy. You do too much, and now you're sick and it is all my fault."

Toshiro sighed, he knew that something was wrong, but him being sick again? No. She was wrong. "Matsumoto," he replied weakly without noticing it, "I am not ill at all. I am_ fine_."

She tired to reason with him as nicely as she could. "Yes you are, please, don't worry, I'm not going to take you to the fourth division." He relaxed a little bit. "I'm taking you home with me."

Toshiro's eyes grew wide with dread. Why? He thought to himself, he was perfectly fine of taking care of himself. This type of thing was not supposed to happen between a Taichou and a Futaichou. He tried to get off the couch, but Matsumoto grabbed him and then sat him on her lap. "Karma is a bitch," he thought. She patted his head and kept on cooing him. Of all the horrors in the world, why did this have to happen to him? His head was pounding worse than ever with this stress. If her house was like her paperwork, it would be even worse.

She cradled the young Taichou in her arms. He was squirming around, yet she didn't let him go. He was too warm and needed to be cared for. She quietly opened the door and headed out. Thankfully, no one was out this late at night.

Toshiro's mind was reeling; they were almost there. He could feel his body heating up, yet also his cold sweat was kicking in. He shivered, and was almost glad that Matsumoto was carrying him. Almost. He still didn't like the fact that he was going to her house though. He was just secretly glad that he wasn't alone. His real fear was the torture that would come at her house.

"Hold on Toshiro," Matsumoto said reassuringly, "We are almost there."

After a few more seconds, they were already at her door. She softly opened up the door. Hitsugaya was very surprised on what he saw. This place was clean, almost clean freak-esque. In the front there was a living room. There was a partially open kitchen off to the right. That was at least all that he could see while being carried like this. He was then lying down on her couch; it was soft and inviting. "Stay there for a while, I'll be back," she whispered while smoothing back his hair.

She went straight for her medicine cabinet; when she grabbed what she needed she headed to the kitchen to grab a cloth, water, and a bowl. She went right back to her patient and put all of the items down on a side table. Then, she picked up the thermometer and propped up Toshiro with her own body. She forced it under his tongue, and wondered what to do next. Should she ask Ukitake for help? Maybe when Toshiro-chan was in a more stable condition. She honestly couldn't stand to see her Taichou in this condition. The last time he was like this, she thought that he was going to die. That was when she made a vow to always be with her Taichou when he was like this. He hated to be taken care of by another person. She just then got an astounding idea. With Toshiro in his weakened state, he could be willing to talk about his past, and why he was terrified of this type of thing.

Matsumoto put all of the items on a long table by the couch. She thanked the gods that she remembered all of the medical lessons from the Shimigami Academy. Unahona wanted Matsumoto in her division for a long time, until the captain realized her drinking problem. Matsumoto smiled, she was happy here. She brushed her Taichou's hair back; he was sleeping! It would be much easier this way. She gently opened his lips and put the thermometer in. It took a while to get the results. A frown appeared on Matsumoto's face, Toshiro's temperature was 103 degrees. She didn't want to rouse her captain, yet he needed to be cooled down somehow. She would just have to take a chance. She gently started to open up his belt. Untying it, she began to pull away the harkimana. She got to his bare chest and smiled. Finally, she could begin to bring the fever down.

She dipped a clean cloth into icy water and began to wipe down his sweaty body. He moaned softly as he became partially conscious. To him, this felt like heaven. When he tried to open his eyes, Matsumoto closed them. He could only ask in his head why she was doing this. He tried to move his body, yet he couldn't move. "Matsumoto, what are you doing," he asked while his chest heaved labously.

"I'm trying to help you Taichou," Matsumoto replied softly, "It is my duty as your futaichou."

"I… can… take… care… of… myself," he stated as another coughing bout emerged.

Matsumoto took a deep breath and held onto her Taichou, "Please, don't say that," she whispered into his ear, "Everyone needs someone to care for them, and you need me Taichou."

"But I can…"

"Stop it," Matsumoto interrupted, "Please Taichou, don't you realize that you can't take care of yourself all of the time? All you do is work on paperwork; can't you give most of it to your squad divisions like the other captains do? Why must you push yourself so hard? You worry me all the time."

Hitsuyaga didn't know what to say. He knew that he never really knew that Matsumoto cared that much for him. His mind drew a blank on what to say next. So he just held on tighter to his futaichou, knowing that she was right. Maybe he would try to relax more. Feeling his body beginning to relax, he drifted off into dreamland.

Matsumoto quietly put Histuyaga in her bed. She tucked him in like she used to in the academy when he would do what she said, not the other way around. Matsumoto always thought of her captain in a loving way, and she knew this is how her captain needed her. He always wanted to be treated like an adult when in actually, he still was just a child. Even if he was older than most children, he died as a child, and still had the partial mentality of a kid. Okay, so what if he acted like an adult when he was in Soul Society? Matsumoto once took him out to an amusement park in the human world, and he went all out. That's right, Matsumoto recalled, he actually smiled and acted like a kid, and no, Matsumoto didn't lace his tea with sake.

She sighed as she began to clean up her place. She was going to go for the sake, but she decided against it. Plopping on the couch, she began to read a Manga that Rukia had given to her. Unfortunately, it was just another mushy love story with no real sword clinging action. The book was placed back on her bookshelf, and she fell asleep on her couch.

The next morning Toshiro woke up in Matsumoto's bed. How did he get here again? Oh… yeah. Matsumoto dragged him here. It actually wasn't so bad, and he felt better. He got up and stretched. "Yeah," he thought to himself, "I can so go back to work." Then he remembered Matsumoto worrying over him. He didn't want her to worry so much. He looked in the other room. She was sleeping peacefully. He decided to slip out of her house, it was still twilight, so her should be able to pass by unnoticed.

He was glad when he got back to his place. Normally, he never got back here because of his paperwork, yet he decided to take it easier. He would tell the divisions in his squad that they would finally have to pull their own weight, including Matsumoto. For now, he grabbed a book that Matsumoto had given to him a long time ago, yet he never had a chance to read it. He decided that now was probably a good time to start.

Matsumoto sighed as the sunbeams splashed on her face. It was a new day. She went into her room to see if Toshiro was still sleeping, yet she paused. She couldn't feel his spiritual pressure anywhere in the house. In a heartbeat, she ran out the door to track the missing captain. She was panicking. A drastic sweat was coming from her forehead as she raced to his office; she glanced and immediately realized that he wasn't there either. "Where is he?!" she asked herself. She prayed that he was safe. She kept visualizing him getting hurt, and shook her head. If he was actually home, it was a miracle.

Matsumoto paused as she got near his house and smiled. She could finally feel his presence, she sighed in relief. Maybe he was actually listening to her. She decided to leave him alone, at least, for the time being. She decided that she would do her paperwork for the day; after all, Toshiro was actually taking the day off.


End file.
